1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a touch display device inhibiting electrostatic discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been widely applied to consumer electronics, such as communication handsets, notebooks, PDAs, digital cameras, etc.
For a touch panel that is operated through a finger or touch pen, a problem of electrostatic interference or external noise would probably arise so that operating signals of other internal electronic components of the product would be influenced directly or indirectly. For example, in a liquid crystal display device having a touch panel, electrostatic discharge would get into the liquid crystal panel through a common electrode (Vcom) of the liquid crystal display device. That would damage a driving IC of the display device at worst and thus degrade the display quality. In addition, noise influencing the touch panel would be easily generated due to the common electrode of the liquid crystal display device driven by an alternating current. Thus, the touch panel would have false actions and a user cannot operate the device accurately.